SasuNaru
by cryme-anocean
Summary: Basically it's Sasuke's POV the Naruto series BEFORE SHIPPUDEN drabbley


**Sort of drabble SasuNaru**

**This is a yaoi Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki Boys lovin boys so don't like don't read. I do not own Naruto. **

**Sasuke's Up First**

I left. Plain and simple. My best friend tried to stop me, we fought and I won. I then left. We met after I had been with Orochimaru for a few -Maybe it was months?- and I told him I didn't kill him on a whim. That is the worst thing you can possibly say to someone, but let me start at the beginning. I was the youngest family in my family of 4, my dad, my mom, my brother, and me.

My brother was the pride of the Uchiha family, my dad was always so proud of him. He graduated the strongest rookie in his class, became a Chunin not too long after and then a Jounin by the age of 16 he was an ANBU. But when I turned 8 my brother murdered my mom, dad and the rest of our clan.

He then left and joined the Akatsuki. He became a missing nin. I was all alone, no one to take care of me no one to love me, but I was wanted by all the girls in Konoha. I was told I was beautiful, good looking, handsome, everything but I wasn't happy. I wanted to make Itachi feel the same pain I had. So I followed in his footsteps, I entered the academy and graduated by the age of 12.

That's when I found Naruto. The day everybody who graduated had to come to the academy and wear their headbands to celebrate our graduation. Naruto had been in the academy for a lot longer than I had and I remember him being very proud of himself for graduating. Back then Naruto had a huge crush on Sakura, the pink-haired girl who was in love with me like everybody else. Everybody respected me, the girls the boys and even the adults. I began to expect it from everybody, but Naruto hated me, flat out hated me.

When Sakura had walked in to the classroom Naruto stood up immediately and greeted her like he did even after I left. Sakura pushed him aside and started to talk to me, but I was ignoring her like everybody else until Naruto climbed onto the desk and glared at me. I glared back and you could almost see the electricity coming off of our eyes. Then Tobio, the kid who was sitting in front of me, hit Naruto's butt with his elbow, pushing Naruto into me. We kissed. Plain and simple. It should have been but it wasn't. I'm going to skip what happened next because you can probably guess. Naruto, Sakura, and I became a team and Kakashi was our teacher.

We started missions, all kinds but none of them were hard until we had to guard a man while he was building a bridge. But we had no idea that there were assassins, ninjas, everything you can think of after him. Our real fight began, though, when we had to fight Zabuza and Haku. By that time I had told Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi my plan to get revenge on my brother. But when we fought Haku he was stronger than we thought, he was the ultimate Shinobi. I fought him one-on-one for a little bit until Naruto showed up to quote on quote "Rescue me". I ended up having to protect the idiot and I was "Killed" by Haku's blow.

Yeah, I sacrificed myself for someone I barely knew but it didn't matter because I had told him, "I had promised myself I wouldn't die until I killed Itachi, but you... You have to live." "Why?" Naruto had asked. I didn't answer him because I had blacked out. All I remember is waking up to Haku dead and Zabuza about two seconds from following in his footsteps. Naruto and I became a lot closer after that even though if you ask him he will deny all of it. I had to continue saving him, over and over and over and over! Until the idiot finally decided he was going to become stronger than me.

He already was, though, with Kyuubi inside of him he was the strongest ninja in all of Japan. After a little while Kakashi told us about the Chunin exam. We entered, passed the first test, the second one too, but that was when disaster hit. I was bitten but Orochimaru, curse mark was on me, and after (literally 20 mangas latter Sasuke left, no joke dude) a while I left. I already told you I fought Naruto and won, yes I did win and I did leave but... when I met him again I told him I didn't kill him on a whim.

Not true. Lie lie lie lie lie. I didn't kill him because I was in love with him. Naruto continued to chase me (Dude it's been 12 years since he left no matter what that stupid Masashi Kishimoto says.) for forever. Still hasn't given up yet, that idiot. I killed my brother but he wasn't who I really needed to kill, Itachi told me that Konoha's elders had ordered him to kill our clan. And I was driven, once again, by revenge and I was determined to make Konoha pay, and everyone that followed. Naruto followed.

That slowed me down but not by much. I joined the Akatsuki and I took all their missions that related or were about taking Kyuubi out of Naruto. I protected him once again yet I still can't go back to him because Konoha has to pay for what the did. But if I have to, I will take Naruto out of Konoha, blow them up, and then we'll live happily ever after!

**^_^ -_-/O.o$_$X_X Sorry I'm bein random again XD**

**No actually that was added by me, but wouldn't it be nice if that really happened? Yeah... it would... ~Sighs dreamily~ yeah ok the end next one will be Naruto's POV! **


End file.
